


Heros Of Olympus: Nemesis' Revenge

by Ella_Katie, grumpling



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hera is a BITCH, Multi, Revenge, don't trust the goddess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5970070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Katie/pseuds/Ella_Katie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpling/pseuds/grumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the big war against Gaia, all Percy wanted is a peaceful life with Annabeth and the rest of his friends. But the god of revenge isn't satisfied. Nemesis wants revenge on Percy for ending the war. After the ending of the war she became bored and now she wants her entertainment back. This means the possessing of the one he loves the most. Now Percy has to go on the ultimate quest to bring back his Number 1 love and stop Nemesis from taking away the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Percy

  Percy woke up drenched in sweat. He hadn't had a nightmare since the Goddess of the Earth, Gaia, was defeated. The most worrying thing was that he couldn't remember what the dream was about, but he knew it ended with him being stabbed in the heart by someone who had a red eye. He walked over to the mirror that was in his cabin; his skin was paler than Nico's, which was worrying. He looked around his cabin, he was usually alone as Tyson spent most of his time in the forges on the ocean floor, but he still hadn't gotten used to the buzzing silence. Percy was in half a mind to swing by Annabeth's cabin for a little pre-breakfast cuddle, but something stopped him. The dream tugged at his mind. It was so fuzzy, like what he imagined Jason would see without his glasses, only more distorted. It was weird, but he tried to shake it off by giving himself a rallying shake.

  But this time he felt weird that Annabeth wouldn't want to be disturbed which was strange because Percy felt like he could always go to her about anything. He winced, suddenly acutely aware that it, however remote the possibility, could have been Annabeth skewering him. No of course it wouldn't have been, Annabeth didn't even have a red eye. He cursed himself for even thinking that she would do anything of the sort.

  In the distance he could hear the morning bell indicating he actually had to do demigod hero stuff. Percy really, really just wanted to go back to sleep. But of course, being a hero always trumps sleep. "No one's going to kill you, Perseus. You'll die comfortably of old age, not at the wrong end of a big, metal stick. Like the _actual_  Perseus." No one was better than Percy at pep talks. He shook himself down again. "You're not going to die."

"Who's not going to die?" Nico's voice came from the entrance of the cabin. Nico had a way with creeping up on people that was just so Hades. 

"Me, hopefully." Percy managed a lopsided grin. Nico looked at him sceptically, as though he was expecting Percy's premature death any minute.

Things between Nico and Percy had become a lot less weird now that the whole 'not my type' thing was forgiven. Though really, Percy was still a tad frosty about it. He'd always thought he was the kinda guy who was everyone's type.

"Well anyway, we're all meeting for scrambled eggs and lucky charms courtesy of Jason," Nico studied Percy's face and noticed how pale he was. "Um, Perce? You're looking kinda... child of Hades-esque. Are you okay?"

Percy gave Nico a strangled smile and nodded his head. He knew Nico wasn't one to pry and wasn't surprised when Nico gave him a sheepish smile back and retreated to the doorway so he could pull on some 'demigod hero' clothes. He wrestled on his camp tee, pausing to admire the singed holes and huge tear across the chest. He found some pants that looked suspiciously like Jason's old, worn out levis. From the snug fit, Percy deduced that they were in fact, Sparky's pants. How they got there, Percy didn't want to remember.

 With one last self-psych in the mirror, Percy and Nico headed out into the warm, strawberry-scented morning. Annabeth strode over to them, her new bronze dagger in hand. Even sweaty from morning practice, with bedhead and tired eyes, she still took Percy's breath away. Beautiful and normal as she was, the dagger made Percy feel faint and sick. He still couldn't quite shake the idea that Annabeth could kill him, ridiculous as it seemed.

"Percy?" Of course Annabeth noticed, she was all-seeing and all-face-reading. "You okay? What's up?"

 "Uh, nothing. I'm just realising what an awesome, hunky boyfriend I am. I mean, come on. I'm awesome enough to have kept you this long. I'm a freaking dreamboat." He thought that might have been overcompensating cockiness, and Nico's bemused, exasperated expression more than confirmed it. Annabeth did not look impressed.

"Someone say... dreamboat?" Jason Grace interceded at just the right moment, before Annabeth could wrestle a straight answer out of him. Jason strolled up to them, Piper in tow. He grinned, pulling Percy into an over-exaggerated, uber-manly bear hug. Percy could sense Annabeth and Piper exchanging looks of  _are you sure they're not gay?_

"Who else would I be talking about? I mean look at you, man, you're gorgeous!." Percy chortled, hooking Jason's head with his arm and rubbing his head with his knuckles. Jason squirmed, laughing. "Not as gorgeous as me, but, hey, you can dream!"

"Hey, knuckle-heads!" Annabeth snapped her fingers, sheathing her wickedly sharp dagger. "You can braid each other's hair later." 

Nico snorted. "Breakfast first, salon later."

"Oh come on, says you, Death Boy!" Percy smirked, untangling himself from Jason. "Sorry Annabeth, one cannot help themselves when it comes to defending manhood." 

"Sure thing, Mr Seaweed Brain. But, breakfast. Now. Please." 

* * *

 As they took their seats, ready to begin the decimation of scrambled eggs and french toast, they were rudely interrupted by a red faced, sweaty Pollux. He heaved deep breaths, bending double, as though he'd hurtled from one end of the camp to the other in 0.5 seconds. Turns out, he had.

"Fireball.... towards camp.... gunna die.... water?" He collapsed into a chair and guzzled down the closest beverage to him. Campers around him had already left their chairs and were staring up at the sky, weapons unsheathed. Percy noticed what they were all staring at: sure enough, a ball of white-hot flame was hurtling toward the camp. It was only meters from the barrier. A moment later Percy realised that was exactly what they waiting for, him to give orders, to prevent the camp turning into one giant bucket of crispy fried demigod. Percy stood, mouth opening and closing like a guppy fish. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Heroes, warriors! Fall in!!" She commanded, rising from her seat. Campers all rose from their benches, gathering around Annabeth. "Apollo, Hephaestus, you stay here, armor up. Everyone else..."

She looked to Percy for assistance. He was struggling to take his eyes off the supernova that was about to annihilate the camp. "Percy!" Annabeth snapped. He shook himself.

"Tunnels, cabin 9. Take." He said, too quietly for everyone to hear.

"Jake! Take everyone to the tunnels underneath cabin 9, then rejoin your siblings here." Piper repeated Percy's order, loud and clear. Nyssa nodded, beginning to herd the alarmed campers toward her cabin. Will Solace and Nyssa lead their cabins to the armory. All that were left in the dining pavilion were Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Nico and Piper. 

"Okay so, let me guess," said Jason. "We're going to stick around to see if this flame ball is friendly or not." No one answered. Jason's expression was grim. They all watched the fireball hurtle towards them. Percy could have sworn that he heard screaming and shouting within the fireball, but no one could have survived that heat. Except one, but Percy knew that it was impossible. He was dead, Nico had felt it.

Nico looked around at them, then back up at the flaming ball of death. "If we don't move now, we'll be taking a one way trip to meet my daddy."

The five of them nodded, and sprinted across the camp as fast as they possibly could, into the line of trees. The fireball was only seconds from contact. Percy glanced at Annabeth, who looked more startled and confused than terrified. She looked as though she was seeing something familiar. He was about to ask what was wrong, but the fireball landed. It exploded with such force, the ground shook so violently, Jason fell backwards, taking Piper with him. 

Once the tremors had stopped, they ran to the impact sight. Through the smoke and fire, Percy saw a figure, but he put it off as just a trick of the light. Searing heat emanated from the hole in the strawberry fields, burning his eyes.

"Wait! There's someone there!" Piper whispered, gripping Jason's arm tightly.

"I come in peace!" Said a voice from the smoke. The voice was raspy and too deep to be real. Percy's heart stopped. Jason drew his sword. Nico clenched his fists, ready to summon the dead. Piper pulled away from Jason's grasp, slowly beginning to approach the shadowy figure.

"Wait Pipes," called Jason, "We don't know whether it's dangerous or not!"

Piper ignored him, and carried on until she was about ten meters away from where the figure was standing. She stopped a few feet away, and let out a teary laugh. The person spoke again, this time in a less deep, more Texas-Mexican accent. 

"Leo's back baby!" 

 


	2. Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Calypso

Leo had always had a way of making an entrance. Once in third grade, he greeted his new class mates with a pyrotechnical display, using two cans of hairspray and some lighters. Lets just say his teacher resigned and now spends six days a week in mental rehabilitation. What could he say? Leo just wanted to put on a show for the other kids. He didn't mean to burn the school down; and it wasn't like anyone was physically hurt. Yeah okay, that one kid singed his eyebrow but he's fine now. But this was his best entrance by far.

As the smoke cleared, figures began to cluster. He recognized some of the outlines, especially the one that shot forward. That outline had a very mean swing. Being punched very much helped the smoke to clear. Piper was stood in front of him and, tears streaming, she hugged him so hard he felt his brain cry. "Okay, Beauty Queen, release the Valdez. Sparkles' be jealous."

"Shut it, _Supreme Commander_ , don't you get the idea I'm happy to see you." Piper gave him a teary smile, before laying on the  _I'm going to kill you_ eyes. "You didn't even say goodbye before blowing yourself up. You didn't even tell us your plan! Leo Valdez, you are a-"

"Alright Pipes, give the idiot a chance to breathe." Jason gently pulled back Piper, who was itching to punch Leo again. Leo didn't bother trying to be manly, he was just so glad to see his best friend again. Jason was tall enough for Leo jump up and wrap his legs around his waist, but he thought that might be a bit  _Dancing With The Stars,_ so he went for the standard tippy-toe-face-in-shoulder-tears deal. Very manly.

"You guys... really missed me, huh?" Leo scratched the back of his neck, nervous. Most of the camp had gathered at the crater, and he'd never had this much attention before... honestly, it was kind of weirding him out. He felt like he was going to faint, either from shock or smoke inhalation. Luckily, there was a cough from behind him.

"Going to introduce me then?' A honey-coated sneer asked. Leo had been so overwhelmed from seeing his friends he'd forgotten the whole reason why'd he'd fireballed in the first place. A girl with cinnamon hair and caramel skin padded softly towards him. Her simple white chiton was the only thing untouched by the flame and ash. She stopped beside Leo, and he draped a casual arm around her shoulder, to which she huffed, unimpressed. Everyone around them seemed offensively surprised that Leo had managed to find a girl, apart from Percy, who made a slight choking noise in his throat. He looked suddenly sick.

"Yo, guys... this is Calypso, daughter of Atlas, fresh from Ogygia." Leo looked around, hoping from some sort of positive reaction. Everyone still looked off-puttingly surprised, this time apart from Annabeth, who looked stormy. Nobody moved. "Guys?" 

Then everyone moved at once: some to greet Calypso, others to curse out Leo, and the rest just wandered off. Percy was still slightly green and remained rooted to where he was standing. He and Annabeth were having a hushed conversation, with a lot of wild gestures and pointed head movements in Calypso's direction. Maybe they were just salty about the fact she was a titan's daughter, but no one else seemed to have a problem, so Leo shrugged it off. Leo's major concern now was the crater in the strawberry fields and how likely Mr. D was turn him into a grapevine. With a little hesitation, Leo marched off to find his least favourite god.

* * *

 

"Well, I heard the dead would rise on judgement day. Consider this your reckoning, Vadas." Mr. D was lounging on his sofa, diet coke in hand, belly spilling out of his leopard print shirt. "But then again nothing stays dead for long these days."

Leo stood awkwardly in front of with a _please don't kill me_ smile on his face. He'd only been back for 5 minutes and definitely did not want to die again, cause that hurts like Hades, and he'd finally got a girlfriend.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence again, Liam Vandale. But you have to be punished for the damage done to my strawberry fields."

_Well that was fast._ Leo fidgeted, scratching his head. He prepared himself to be turned into an even skinnier, leafier version of himself, but nothing happened.

"Two weeks dish duty, and that applies to your island buddy." Well, dish duty was better than having to clean out the stables, but he wasn't looking forward to scraping congealed pasta off plates, or the molten lava, particularly.


End file.
